Reverse osmosis membranes, made by interfacial polymerization of a monomer in a nonpolar (e.g. organic) phase together with a monomer in a polar (e.g. aqueous) phase on a porous support membrane are known as TFC membranes and are used where flux and substantial rejection characteristics are required, for example in the purification of water. Various materials have been added to TFC membranes to increase flux without reducing rejection characteristics and have met with limited success. Such membranes are also subject to fouling resulting in reduced flux as contaminants, for example from the brackish or seawater to be purified, build up on the surface of the discrimination layer of the TFC membrane.
What are needed are techniques for further improving flux while maintaining or improving rejection characteristics, resisting the effects of fouling, as well as techniques for improving commercial processing of such improved TFC membranes.